


Zero Coochie quest 9000 Sigma fucked my dad

by Fooly_Pissy



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooly_Pissy/pseuds/Fooly_Pissy
Summary: Dumb troll fic I spent like,,,2 days on,,,there's more but I don't feel like posting it. Also Zeros a fortnite streamer for some reason and Axls his adopted son, they're still repliods, I just don't care





	Zero Coochie quest 9000 Sigma fucked my dad

Layer walked into Zeros room and almost immediately threw up. "Zero what the fuck is this shit in your room?" Zero didn't respond "Zero?" Layer walked over closer only to discover Zeros malnourished body hunched over wearing Call Of Duty™ earphones and staring intently at a screen. "Zero are you fucking ok?"  
"Layer leave my fucking room I'm like, so close to getting this victory Royale" layer looked at Zero with utter fucking disgust. "Zero people are dying please stop playing fortnite." Zero creaked his head over to layer "Layer fortnite is my life"  
"ZERO PEOPLE ARE FUCKING DIEINGJESUS WONT CARE IF YOU GET A VICTORY ROYALE" "JESUS ISNT FUCKING REALLAYER" Layer looked down at Zero and sat down "look dude, there has to be better ways to spend your days off, why don't you hang out with X today?" He almost snarled at her "Sure I guess" He begrudgingly got up and walked down to the common area, where he saw X. X caught a glimpse of him and ran over to him. He threw his arms around his waist "hey Zero!" Zero smiled "hey dude" X then looked worried "Hey wanna meet my boyfriend"  
"Do I wanna fucking what" X was dragging Zero by the hand over to the drink machine, where some edgy looking hot topic ass motherfuck was standing. "Z-Zero this is Vile, Vile this is Zero." Zero was dumbfounded "X....this man killed me once" "Oh I'm fully aware! But he's changed!" Vile looked over to X "Hey this machine isn't working, wanna go rob that 7/12 down the road?" X sprang up "boy would I!"  
X grabbed his coat (bitch don't fucking need it???) And headed out the door holding hands with Vile. Zero took a good twenty minutes to process what was happening until his dumb primate brain clicked, he pondered to himself about whether Vile was actually good for X, maybe he has changed? Who knows, he just wanted to go back to his room and play Fortnite.

He arrived back to his tiny ass room only to see Layer had tiyded it up. He sank into his gamer chair and booted up Fortnite, he logged into his usual account,MaverSlayer 69,and started streaming. He had two views. He was wondering whether or not to turn it off when suddenly he got a notification saying an anonymous user paid him 500$. Zero was confused, but pleased with the donation. Being the blunt dumbass he was he went to go dm this mysterious user right away


End file.
